The Things I Do for You
by ViridianLight
Summary: Anders knows that everything in the world has a price. He knows that in order to get something you want, you will need to give something up. To give the younger ones a better future, Anders will have to give up everything, but what if even that is not enough? These five friends have never belonged anywhere but with each other. WWH Nordics AU/ DenNor SuFin/ PG-15
1. With My Family, I Can Handle Anything

Anders could handle almost everything.

Freezing cold weather? Sure.

**After rereading Catch Perfect (my favorite Nordic fic of all time! which is saying something cuz it's not even mainly DenNor) by George deValier, I decided to add a bit more to this story and update more. Not that different though, jsut added few things and changed ages.**

**READ: Is there someone who is willing to help with writing Sweden's accent? I can't... I tried...**

* * *

><p>Near starvation? Of course.<p>

Bleeding profusely on the streets? No problem.

But watching his friend, his family member, die slowly right in front of him?

Nope.

"Tino. C'mon Tino. Don't leave us now," Anders said. Tino was covered in all their jackets but was still shivering. His forehead was burning hot and he was coughing. All five of them were strong, they were survivors, so how did Tino get so ill?

"Bro, is Tino gonna die?" Emil asked Lukas, his older brother whom he was snuggled against.

"No Emil. Don't say that," Lukas said quietly. The thirteen year old had Emil and Tino against his chest, trying to keep them warm.

"An, let's j'st find s'meone's house to st'y in 'til Tino gets better," Berwald said to Anders, while glaring at him. They never agreed on anything.

"No. What if they bring us to the police? Or an orphanage?" Anders replied. Berwald stood up from where he was sitting. He was a bit younger than the fourteen year old, but already quite a lot taller than Anders.

"Wh't the hell, An. Tino is dying! And you r'fuse to st'y a couple of nights in a f'cking _house _until he gets better? I tho'ght we w're important to you!" Berwald almost yelled. Berwald only showed emotion when Tino was involved. Otherwise, he was almost as stoic as Lukas.

Anders became furious. He stood up and slapped Berwald. There was a stunned silence. "You don't understand. You guys are the most important people to me, the only important people. If we get sent to the police or an orphanage, we would be separated. Do you want that? Do you? Besides, don't you remember last time we were in a stranger's house?"

Berwald bit his lip. Last time, Tino and Emil were half beaten to death by the owner. "So you w'nt Tino to die."

"Of course not!" Anders yelled. "But you don't understand! I-"

"Shut up An. Tino is gonna die. We're sleeping in a house tonight. Emil is getting sick too!" Lukas said harshly. His usually stoic face was filled with anger.

"But..." Lukas glared at Anders. Anders's one weakness was Lukas. He could never refuse him. "... Fine."

With Lukas holding the sleeping Emil and Berwald with Tino, they walked onto the street, out of the alley where they just were. The road was deserted. It was really late at night and it was snowing. Anders glanced at a discarded newspaper on the ground. It said that today was the twenty-second. "Hey guys. I think it's almost Christmas! Most of the houses should be empty."

Emil was jolted awake by this sudden proclamation. "Christmas? Do we get presents?"

"Shush Emil." Lukas stroked Emil's hair soothingly. "Go back to sleep."

"Guys, this window's not secure," Anders said quietly. He lifted the side window of a nice house which led into the garage. "C'mon."

Anders boosted Lukas and Emil up and climbed up himself. He took Tino from Berwald and made sure that Berwald safely got in. They lay their jackets down on the ground in a corner and all except Anders fell asleep quickly.

_This is nice, _Anders thought, as he lay between Lukas and Tino. _As long as we're all together, everything will be fine._


	2. A Home Requires Money

Anders was with Berwald and Tino buying food. The owner of this house had been nice enough to let them stay there for a while if they helped with chores and such. Lukas was still at the house with Emil who had a long cut on his foot and couldn't walk very well.

Anders handed the plastic bags to Tino while he unlocked the door with the spare key under the flowerpot. This owner was too trusting. If Anders was a thief, this would be the first place he looked for a key.

He threw open the door and announced, "We're back!"

What greeted him was a horrible scene.

The owner of the house had his back towards them, but they could see the bloody knife he was holding. Empty cans of beer lay at his feet. Cowering against the wall, which was smeared with blood, was Lukas and Emil, cut and hurt so bad that you could barely recognize him. They weren't moving. They weren't breathing.

The owner of the house turned around, but instead of a human face, he had a devil's face and he was grinning, exposing his sharp, pointed teeth. "You're too late Anders! They're dead!"

XXX

"No!" Anders thrashed around and then felt steady hands pulling him up.

"An. Anders. Anders Densen, shut up and get moving!"

Anders looked around and he breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a nightmare, but it had really happened. Of course, he wasn't too late, Lukas and Emil hadn't died. He hoped he was never too late.

"An, we have to go." Lukas hissed.

"W-What?" Anders yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Quiet An!" Lukas gathered up their few possessions and took Emil's hand. "The owner is back!"

Anders looked out the window and saw a black Lexus come into the driveway. "Oh shit. C'mon guys, let's go!"

Anders practically threw Lukas and Emil out the window and then pushed Berwald and Tino through, urging them to hurry up. Then, he launched himself up and out right before the owner opened the garage door and drove in. As soon as he was sure everyone was fine, he grabbed Tino from Berwald and all five of them bolted from the yard.

XXX

Tino was now settled comfortably in Berwald's arms, but he was still feverish. The five of them were walking down the street in the cold morning. Not many people were out, since it was about six in the morning on a weekend, but those who were looked at them with curiosity, pity, and sometimes, disgust. Anders took great care to avoid police and other adults who could tear them apart.

"Bro?" Emil tugged on Lukas' sleeve.

"Yeah, Emil?"

"I'm cold. I'm really cold."

"Here." Lukas stopped and took off his jacket. He gave it to Emil who happily put it on.

"Lukas, won't you be cold?" Anders asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine," Lukas answered quietly, but he was shivering with only a thin long sleeved shirt on.

It was obvious he was lying. Anders watched him thoughtfully. Lukas was holding Emil's hand and smiling along with him, although his eyes were filled with sadness. Berwald was talking quietly to Tino who was awake and hugging Berwald's neck. He looked happy and peaceful, emotions that were very rare to see on any of their faces.

_We need to find a home. _Anders thought to himself. _To have a home, you need __money__. To get money you need a job._

_I need to get a job._


	3. AN and Priority List: Please Read!

Dear readers, I know this isn't a chapter but please read it.

One thing I hate is a story that is never finished with no news or updates from the author. As a writer, I have sudden ideas, write them down, but have no clue how to finish it and wrap it up. That is why I have so many stories and almost none complete OTL. So, I wrote this up just to let everyone know, I'm not dead and deported off to Antarctica or something and just to give you a general idea of what I am working on and my order of priority.

* * *

><p>Order of Priority:<p>

1. The Way I Loved You (nearly finished)

2. The Lives I Ruin (completely planned)

3. The Things I Do for You (completely planned)

4. The Hero I Need (somewhat planned; no definite ending yet)

5. This Torn Heart I Have (somewhat planned; no definite ending yet [sorry for the fans of this story, but I might not be working on this for a while])

6. Between Us (updated at my leisure)

7. Heart of Sicily (ON INDEFINITE HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH ALL **WWH AU** STORIES)

8. Into the Darkness (PoT fanfic) ( ON INDEFINITE HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH ALL **WWH AU** STORIES FOR **HETALIA**)

* * *

><p>Anyway, thank you everyone for sticking with me although I am very inconsistent and not the greatest writer OTL. To keep up with more frequent updates, check out the<strong> WWH AU website<strong> and under _"student blogs"_ on _"girl's page"_ is my update blog-ish thing.

And some more shameless self-promoting! On the WWH AU website survey page is a survey for the WWH city name! When I get a decent amount of replies, I will choose my favorites and have a vote. If you do reply (thank you!) please make the name somehow relate to Hetalia (like how the school is a former WW2 place).


	4. Money Requires a Job, or Does It?

Anders put together the money he had left and got them a room at a extremely cheap motel surrounded by hookers and druggies, but at least it was warm and comfortable.

He really should stop lying to himself.

It was cold and dingy, with one queen size bed and a chair. The shower ran warm water for five minutes then shut off or turned freezing cold. The light flickered on and off, the carpet disgusting and the walls thin as paper. But it was a room.

After getting the other four settled and making sure that Berwald had his pocket knife, Anders went back to wandering the streets, but this time with a purpose: to find some money.

The first store was a hardware store and it looked decent. Then again, decent wasn't always a good thing. The manager was nice, but he required ID and he had to be sixteen because the job required driving. Anders told him that he knew how to drive, but the manager just looked at him skeptically and told him "sorry" then shooed him out.

Fuck. This would be harder than he thought.

The ice cream place was no better. Anders loved ice cream and it seemed like a good job. The manager was young, pretty and nice enough, but she was way too flirtatious and slutty. She acted like the hookers in front of the motel.

"Actually, I don't want this job," Anders yelled after she tried to make out with him and ran out of the store.

Anders went to many other places, either he was too young or the manager was an asshole or the manager was a whore. Maybe he shouldn't be so judgmental. The one good thing he did today was to get a fake ID at some crappy little store. He looked old enough to be sixteen or seventeen, so why not bump up his age to twenty-one? Okay, that was a bit of a stretch, but people were stupid so it didn't matter.

Anders randomly strolled into a bar. Whoa, a bar? _Whatever_, he thought. Maybe a drink would help. Then, he noticed a "Help wanted" sign. Maybe something good could come out of this.

"Whoa boy, get lost or somethin'?" the bartender asked. He had mousy brown hair and a goatee.

"No, I'm here to ask 'bout the job," Anders replied, doing his best to stand taller and talk with a deeper voice.

The bartender looked at him suspiciously. "You sure you're twenty-one? You look seventeen."

Three years older? That was good.

"Nope, twenty-one." Anders held out his fake ID proclaiming him as Mathias Kohler [1].

"Hmm..." the bartender studied the ID. "This looks freshly printed, but you seem decent and we really need the help so you'll start on Monday. That good?"

"Yeah, that's great. Thanks!"

The bartender grinned. "No prob, Mathias. I'm Danny by the way."

"'Kay Danny. See you on Monday!"

Danny waved as Anders left the bar. Anders decided that he liked bars, even if he didn't drink.

Yet.

XXX

Anders was happy that he got a job, but suddenly realized that they still had no money for the motel room and food. He sighed. It was late and he really should be getting back. Guess he would be empty handed today.

"Hey man, you got some crack or beer or... or..." one of the druggies trailed off, blocking Anders's way.

"Sorry dude, I don't have anything." Literally. Anders pushed him out of the way.

"Hey. Hey! You think you're so tough?" he said, raising his fists. "Hey, I'll fight you c'mon!"

Anders was strong. He punched the guy in the face and he crumpled instantly.

"That was easy," Anders muttered to himself and walked towards the motel door but stopped abruptly when he saw the brown wallet that fell out of the druggie's pocket. He picked it up and flipped through it. There was fifty dollars in there! That was enough for the motel and food. Anders ran back to the street, charged into a pizza store and bought a large all meat pizza and also bought cold medicine for Tino.

Was beating people up the easiest way to get money?

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: Okay, so most Fanfic writers use this name for Denmark but I looked on the Hetalia wiki and it said that <strong>Andersen<strong>, **Christensen**, **Arnesen**, **Simon Densen**, **Abel**, **Mikkel**, **Magnus**,**Bertram**as are theoretical names for Denmark, and **Densen** as a possible surname. So I used Andersen but if you read the reviews, the first one says that Andersen is a surname so now it's Anders. I have no idea where Mathias Kohler came from and I do like the name, I just don't use it.**

* * *

><p>On the WWH AU website surveypage is a survey for the WWH city name! When I get a decent amount of replies, I will choose my favorites and have a vote. If you do reply (thank you!) please make the name somehow relate to Hetalia (like how the school is a former WW2 place).<br>****  
>world- w- high. weebly. com (no spaces)<strong>**

****WWH AU:  
>The Way I Love You: PruHun; side AusHun<br>The Hero I Need: USUK; Anti-FrUK  
>The Things I Do for You: Nordics; DenNor; side SuFin<br>This Torn Heart I Have: HK/Taiwan  
>The Lives I Ruin: Spamano; side SpaBel and GerIta<strong>**

****Other Stories:  
>Between Us: Mafia AU (SwissLiech; USUK; DenNor; PruHun; Spamano)****


	5. AN: Dearest Readers

**DEAREST DARLINGS,**

**Thank you everyone for reading my stories and coming to my profile. I appreciate you more than you can ever imagine.**

**To be honest, I've fallen out of the Hetalia fandom almost completely. I still love the characters and their interactions dearly but I don't follow the anime or even the manga updates. I've fallen completely into another fandom: Les Miserables. Therefore, I don't think I'm going to be finishing any of my APH fics. If I get inspiration, I might write a little bit for them but don't expect anything.**

**Hetalia was my first fandom that I wrote things for and followed and had a small (but awesome!) following for. It taught me a lot about myself, being in a fandom, history, writing and so much more. It was an amazing fandom to be in (especially with a chaotic fandom like Les Mis), especially for a first fandom. Everyone is so welcoming and friendly.**

**I really enjoyed my time here, but don't expect much more. If you really like my writing, my other account is ViridianNight where I have one APH fic and where I post my Les Mis fics. I am also on Tumblr at RedAmbitions if you ever wanna stop by and also on AO3 as RedAmbitions.**

**Please feel free to still message me, ask me things or just chat on this account about anything, including Hetalia. I love you all so much and you all helped me grow. I will never forget everyone.**

**Sincerely, Yuan**


End file.
